The Angel? Inside
by ShounenSuki
Summary: Daisuke learns exactly what it means to have a perverted angel inside of him. Lemon warning!


**Author: ShounenSuki  
Editor: Moondalian  
Summary: Daisuke learns exactly what it means to have a perverted angel inside of him. Lemon warning!  
Pairings: Dark Mousy x Daisuke Niwa**

 **Remember to R &R~ **

* * *

**~The Angel? Inside~**

 _I can barely breathe. My heart is pounding so hard it's making me dizzy and giving me a headache. I can't relax though. I can't take a break for even a second. I'll die if I do._

 _I'm in a locked room. I don't know how I got here but I do know one thing: the room is filling up with gas. I don't know if it's poisonous or not but even if it's not it will still suffocate me if it gets too thick. There's only one way out._

 _The door has two locks: a normal one and an electronic one. I examine them. The normal lock seems to be a simple tumbler lock and it doesn't seem to be booby-trapped or secured with an alarm. This will be easy._

 _I check my pocket and am relieved to feel my wallet. I get my lock pick set out of there and go to work. I mentally count the seconds. Within five the lock clicks open._

 _One down._

 _The electronic lock is going to be more difficult. It's a combination of a card reader and a fingerprint recogniser. That's not important though. I can't use those anyway. I don't have a card and my fingerprints wouldn't match. I use my pocket knife to unscrew the cover and drop it unceremoniously to the floor. So many wires. I need to be careful. One wrong move and I'll either shock myself or set off an alarm. With my luck it will be both._

 _I start messing around with the electronics. Since I don't have the tools to hack into the system I can only try and short-circuit the lock._

 _I cough hard. The gas is filling the room faster than I thought. Maybe it's heavier than the air and settling at the bottom. Regardless, I don't have much time left. My eyes are already getting blurry._

 _A scratch here, a loose wire there, connect this part with that and…_

 _Sparks. I hope the gas isn't easily flammable. Probably should have thought of that before, huh? Anyway, I hear a soft buzz and then a loud click. The door is open._

 _I open the door slightly, gasping at the fresh air that blows in from the other room. I have to be careful though. I don't know what's waiting for me on the other side._

 _The room looks empty so I open the door completely and gingerly step inside. A waft of gas enters the room before me and I'm glad it did. The gas reveals red beams running criss-cross through the room. A laser detection system._

 _I take off my jacket and use it to blow more of the gas into the room. When there's enough to give me a good idea of the layout of the beams I close the door behind me. I don't feel like getting suffocated again._

 _There are dozens of beams but they are far apart enough for me to get through. At least, with a bit of acrobatics. For a moment I ponder whether or not I should take my clothes off to avoid them touching the beams accidentally. I decide not to. It's cold and I don't like being naked in unfamiliar places. I tuck in all loose parts of my clothes, using the hoodie on my jacket to hide my hair. Then I go in._

 _I have to move slowly, frustratingly so even. My heart is still pounding and my lungs are still itching from the gas. I feel a coughing fit coming up but I'm balancing precariously on my hands while I'm moving my legs over a beam. If I cough now it's over._

 _So I use all of my willpower to suppress the cough. It hurts and my eyes start to water but I manage it somehow. I slide over the floor and underneath another beam. I step over yet another one while keeping my head down to avoid touching a higher one._ _Then my right shoelace falls out of where I tucked it into my shoe. I curse myself for not taking them off. I should really stick with Velcro or something but those look too childish to me. I pray my vanity isn't going to get me killed._

 _I'm in luck. The shoelace stops just before it hits a beam. I put my foot down and move my other leg over the beam. I slide underneath a very low beam. If I had been any fatter I would have touched it but I'm not and I don't._

 _I did it. I'm past the beams. I fall to my hands and knees and cough violently. I have tears in my eyes from the tension. My chest aches but the adrenaline searing through my veins is making me high and dizzy. And so very, very hard._

 _I curse my cock for doing this to me. As if things weren't difficult enough already. I can't fix it now though. I have to continue. There's a door in front of me. No keyhole, no handle. Nothing._

 _I look around and see a small vent above the door. I should be able to get through there, I think. I jump up and grab onto the slits in the cover. It hurts but I bite my lip and hold on. I use my pocket knife to quickly undo the screws and within a minute I'm standing on the floor again next to the cover. I look at my hands. I have red and purple markings all over my fingers but thankfully there's no blood._

 _I jump again and climb into the air duct. It's a tight fit and I can barely move. I crawl across some kind of fan towards the opposite side where another vent is waiting for me. There is another air duct running from left to right but I ignore it. I can't stand to be in here any longer._

 _I finally reach the exit and peek through the slits in the cover. A long hallway. It goes around a corner so I can't see the end. I don't see anything dangerous but in my experience that means nothing. I pound my fists against the cover regardless. I need to get out of here. I'm not claustrophobic but this is getting too much even for me. Finally the cover gives way and falls to the floor with a loud clattering. I crawl out of the air duct and jump down, almost slipping on the cover. I manage to keep my balance though and as I catch my breath and try to calm down I stare into the hallway._

 _It looks far too safe. There has to be a catch. I swallow and take a step forward. I hear a dull click somewhere. I knew it._

 _I concentrate for a moment to sharpen my senses and then I run as fast as I can. I narrowly avoid several darts before jumping over two circular saws. I feel like I'm in a video game. I jump over a trapdoor and kick an arrow out of my way. Then I turn the corner and crash straight into the door._

 _Damn, my face hurts. I have to shake it off though. There's no time for pain right now. The door is locked but the lock looks simple. I take out my lock picks again and put them into the lock. Then I'm suddenly against the opposite wall._

 _The lock is electrified. Great, just my luck. The voltage —or should that be amperage?— doesn't seem to be too high though. Definitely not lethal. I just wasn't prepared for it. Of course it did cause my cock to grow even harder._

 _I take a deep breath and try once again. It stings at first but then I can feel the current flow through my body. As I get to work opening the lock I can feel my skin tingling. Every nerve in my body is being activated and I can feel them all. I start to pant. My heartbeat is getting more rapid and I think it's getting irregular too._

 _I can barely stay upright but I have to concentrate. My gut is tangling into a knot. This is a very familiar feeling to me. I bite my lip to avoid it but it's no use. There are some effects of electricity you can't learn to deal with. I close my eyes and suppress a moan as an orgasm ripples through my body and I shoot my load into my underwear. Then the lock clicks and the electricity suddenly disappears._

 _I fall against the wall and strain to breathe. My whole body hurts and I can barely think or see straight. I get up trembling, using the wall to keep my balance. I tentatively open the door and a very familiar scent penetrates my nostrils._

 _Pancakes._

"Good morning, Daisuke. I hope you slept well. I made your favourite breakfast."

Daisuke stumbled towards a chair as his mother placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. Sometimes he wondered why she kept doing things like this. Especially the electricity. Was that really necessary? Didn't she know the effects it had on his body? Now he'd have to change underwear again.

First breakfast though. He all but stuffed the pancakes into his mouth while his mother smiled and poured him some milk. He gulped that down too and soon all that was left of his breakfast were some crumbs on his plate. Being nearly killed did work up an appetite.

Daisuke excused himself and ran up to his room, hoping that his mother wouldn't see the dark spot that had formed on the front of his trousers. He would ask her to stop doing things like that but he was afraid she might be doing it on purpose.

He changed and gathered his school supplies before running back downstairs. He quickly kissed his mother goodbye and waved at his grandfather before running out of the front door. He had to hurry or he'd be late for school. Again.

He had such a weird life really. He sometimes wondered why his mother insisted on those training regimens. He knew her reasoning though. Their family was a family of thieves and not just any thieves. The best thieves in the world. At least, if his mother and grandfather were to be believed.

Besides that, there was an even more important reason behind his training. He was the host of an entity called Dark Mousy. A mischievous and legendary —or legendarily mischievous— phantom thief with purple hair, black wings, and a inclination to wearing leather. Daisuke on the other hand was a kind-hearted and basically unknown schoolboy with red hair, no wings, and the clothing habits of an ordinary teenage boy. Suffice to say the two of them clashed more often than not.

Still, he liked Dark and Dark seemed to like him. They didn't always see eye to eye but he certainly didn't mind having him inside of him.

Okay, that sounded very, very wrong. He hoped Dark hadn't heard that.

Daisuke ran onto the school grounds and into the main building where he placed his shoes into their proper spot before running towards his classroom. He only barely made it in time. Then again, he wouldn't have minded being late for this class. It was geography. He hated geography. Their teacher was so boring. Half the class would generally be asleep by the end of class.

He sat down at his desk next to the window and started staring outside. It was such a nice day too. Way too nice to be locked up inside, listening to the monotonous voice of his teacher talking about plate tectonics or something like that.

He wondered where Dark was. He could usually sense his presence, if not hear him make annoying comments at everything. Maybe the thief was still asleep?

' _Nope, I just figured you needed a little break is all.'_

' _Thanks. Were you awake during training this morning as well?'_

Dark laughed. _'You bet I was. You put up a nice show, didn't you?'_

' _That's not funny, Dark! It's not like I can help it! It was the electricity!'_

' _You can try and talk your way out of it but you still liked it.'_

' _Did not!'_

' _Did so!'_

' _No way!'_

' _Totally!'_

Daisuke crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. That was another thing about Dark. He was a huge pervert. Then again, being an entity that lived inside the bodies of young, teenage boys would probably do that to a person. He just wished he wouldn't always be the butt of Dark's perverted jokes.

Daisuke went back to staring out of the window. After a while he wondered if Dark ever got bored as well. he probably shouldn't have done that. Daisuke suddenly noticed his fingers tapping on his desk. He wasn't doing that himself though.

' _Dark?! Are you controlling my arm?!'_

' _Yup.'_

' _Since when can you do that? Why are you doing it?'_

' _Since ehm… now, I guess. Oh, and I'm bored.'_

' _How long have you been practicing this?'_

' _A long, long time. I could only do it while you were asleep before.'_

' _I'm not asleep now!'_

' _I know, right? I think the electricity from this morning weakened your defences.'_

' _Please stop.'_

' _Why? It's not like you're doing anything important.'_

' _Maybe not but I'm afraid of what you'll do.'_

' _Hey! I take offence to that!'_

' _No you don't… Besides, you know I'm right. I'm in the middle of class and I can't have you do something crazy.'_

' _We'll just have to see about that.'_

' _What? Dark, no! Please!'_

Suddenly Daisuke felt all his control over his arms disappear. His eyes grew wide as he saw his hands sneak down under his desk. He closed his eyes and begged Dark not to do what he thought he was going to do but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Ever so slowly Dark unzipped Daisuke's trousers and undid the top button. Then he slipped Daisuke's right hand into his pants and slowly massaged his crotch.

Daisuke blushed furiously and looked around in a panic. Luckily it didn't seem like anyone had noticed him. He still tried desperately to regain control but he wasn't strong enough right now. The fact that he could feel his cock stiffening and his hormones taking over his mind didn't really improve the situation either.

At least for him it didn't. It definitely helped Dark.

Dark started stroking Daisuke's hardening cock through his underwear. He used Daisuke's other hand to pull down his trousers a bit, giving him more room to work with. Daisuke closed his eyes and bit his lips, trying not to make a sound as he felt the pleasure coming from his cock.

He could feel his heart pounding from the fear of getting caught. It was nearly as bad as during his training. He could feel himself getting high on adrenaline again. It was worse this time though as Dark's stroking caused other hormones and chemicals to be released as well, making his high that much stronger. And better.

Dark pulled down Daisuke's underwear, bringing his hard cock out into the open and sending another rush of adrenaline through his body. Daisuke couldn't help but moan. This was going too far now but he knew it was futile to try and stop it. He felt like he would even continue this himself if Dark would suddenly give back control to him.

That hypothetical situation would remain hypothetical though as Dark kept a firm grasp on his control and Daisuke's cock. He started jerking slowly, making sure not to make any obvious movements. Daisuke bit his lip again but this time he couldn't help but let a soft moan escape. He was amazed that no-one had noticed him yet.

Dark was now getting bolder —or he'd just stopped caring. He started jerking faster and faster, knowing Daisuke couldn't last much longer. Daisuke was now whimpering and moaning softly, trying all he could to stay as quiet as possible. He threw a few quick glances through the classroom and he was sure a couple of the boys sitting near him had noticed him by now, including his best friend Takeshi, who actually seemed to have joined him. Thankfully he didn't see any girls looking at him. Neither was the teacher for that matter. He would never have lived that down.

Then it happened. He felt his gut tighten as his climax started building up in his groin. He bit down on his left hand as he started jerking even faster and more furiously, no longer caring who noticed him. Suddenly he realised he was the one moving his hand, not Dark.

Before the implications could fully register in his mind his orgasm surged through his body and made him forget about everything for a moment. He shot his cum so hard it hit the underside of his desk and even the back of the chair in front of him. There was so much cum it formed a clearly visible puddle on the floor.

He was going to be a dead man.

Once his orgasm had subsided he gingerly looked around. To his amazement he could see Takeshi and a few other boys jerking off as well. A couple of other boys were watching them, whispering and giggling. No-one seemed to have any intention on making it public though. The teacher was completely oblivious and still rambling on in his monotonous voice while all of the nearby girls were either asleep or too busy doodling in their notebooks.

Relieved in more ways than one he quickly stuffed his cock back into his underwear and zipped up his trousers. He noticed Takeshi and the other boys cumming one by one before the bell finally allowed him to get out of there.

He really hoped nobody would notice his cum still dripping off the underside of his desk. With a bit of luck it would be dried up before the next class got there. While walking down the hall he was suddenly surrounded by his male classmates. All of them congratulated him on his bravery. They were basically making him out to be a hero or something.

Daisuke couldn't help but grin with an odd mixture of embarrassment and pride. Dark just let him. He grinned at the thought of all the other fun things he could do with Daisuke's body. This would be fun.


End file.
